


Distant Million Stars

by midnightdown (sailorsuga)



Series: Trigger Happy Universe [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsuga/pseuds/midnightdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sees things in the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant Million Stars

**Author's Note:**

> (2010/11): So this is my first day for the 30 Day Writing Challenge and, yeah, I didn’t do it how I was supposed to and start with beginning but who cares? At least I’m writing something and getting somewhere. Anyway, for anyone who reads Trigger Happy, this is based on it. Harry-centric and somewhat confusing but whatever. Based on Every Heart by BoA (Inuyasha haha)
> 
> (2016): Even though this is short and doesn't tell you much, I actually like this. I really liked how I wrote Harry's character in Trigger Happy (almost makes me wanna work on it again lol) so I liked this lil drabble, shockingly. As always, same shit: grammatical/spelling errors, my 2010/11 1D stories are staying as they are.

_I can never say my loneliness_

_Every Heart doesn't know so what to say or what to do_

_-_

 

Flames dance on the ends of Harry’s fingers.

And the wound in his side that is slowly closing itself underneath his dirty clothes—a disgusting process really, the hole in his body showing off pumping and turning dark organs as black smoke elicits from the burns on his skin.

The bullet is lying in the grass, far far away from him as holy water sunk into the soil.

He wasn’t a pyro—really, he wasn’t—but only when he realizes how much control he has over it and how close he can be to it without getting burned, does Harry realize just how mesmerizing it is, making him lost and dizzy as he transfers a spark from his index finger to his middle and so on all with his lips half parted in awe.

He thinks it maybe the pain from the shot and the blood loss that’s making him feel so strange.

He sees things in the fire.

Stupid things, things he shouldn’t be remembering in his afterlife, things that shouldn’t matter to people like him—things like him.

He sees burning houses and he sees screaming people; he sees blood and he sees tears and smiles and happiness all turning to ribbons of transparent smoke and vanishing into thin air.

He sees himself. And he sees Liam. And Zayn.

He feels Liam grabbing his hand; he sees him giving him that lifeless look—where all the light in his eyes have gone and Harry remembers rumors he had heard of Liam having beautiful, almond colored eyes.

He feels Zayn hitting him—calling him a prick and a bastard and then he sees a bloody smile—teeth smeared red with someone else’s blood but he doesn’t care—and he feels him hugging him and the scent of blood and death filling his senses.

He sees a man die. And he sees his body sink to the floor next to his wife’s. And he hears their child scream and beg for it all to end.

Harry has to gasp when he realizes, at some point or another, he had stopped breathing and the flames on his fingers disappear and he becomes aware of the wet in his eyes.

His hands trace over his damaged skin—feeling battle scars and scabs—and he feels that his wound has healed.

He pushes himself to his feet, heading into the cabin and refuses to acknowledge that he felt anything, even for a minute.

It was just the blood loss.


End file.
